justbetweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Between Wikis:NC-17 or Rated R Policies and Guidelines
One of the goals of Just Between Wikis is creating the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference site for everything related to The Just Between Universe. And since the writings of Gina L. Dartt includes adult material this wiki will also include articles on adult topics. The administrators of Just Between Wikis realize that a wiki is a fully accessible internet site. That means that children and underage individuals, or individuals who do not enjoy viewing adult materials or find it offensive may also access this site. To prevent any adult content being accessed by such users Just Between Wikis has several policies and guidelines in place that are intended to make sure that any accessing of adult content occurs only with the users (if they are of appropriate age) full knowledge and consent. Just Between Wikis is not responsible for the behavior of its users. We ask that all users follow and oblige the policies and guidelines stipulated by Just Between Wikis. Any user who ignores the warnings, policies or guidelines of Just Between Wikis might be banned or blocked. For more information see Bans and Blocks. Please, be responsible while surfing the web. What is rated R or NC-17? To learn what this rating means go here: NC-17. Adult content policies Where is adult content permitted and where not? Adult content is not permitted on regular articles. It is only permitted on Wonderwand articles. These are special articles placed under the Wonderwand namespace. Just Between Wikis asks that if you come across any adult content on a regular article that you do one of the following actions: * Deal with the problems according to Just Between Wikis Policies and Guidelines. * Contact the site administrator that deals with the Rated R and NC-17 content. FireDragonArmy * When unsure of the nature of the content address the problem on the talk page of the article in question. What constitutes as adult content? Adult content on Just Between Wikis consists of any material that is considered NC-17. This includes: * Descriptions of very strong or disturbing violence and gore. * Strong or profane language. * Strong sexual content/innuendo * Strong explicit descriptions of nudity. * Graphic drug content. Is there adult content that is not permitted on Just Between Wikis? Yes, there is. As per the terms of use that are stipulated by Wikia that contains content can be considered any of the following types is absolutely not permitted on Just Between Wiksi: * Tortious * Threatening * Harmful * Hateful * Unlawful * Libelous * Defamatory * Harassing * Abusive * Fraudulent * Vulgar * Obscene * Contains viruses * Or is otherwise objectionable or potentially damaging, as reasonably determined by Wikia or Just Between Wikis. For more information on the Terms of Use stipulated by Wikia go here. Wikia: Terms of Use. Just Between Wikis does realize that there may be occasions where the nature of the content may be somewhat ambiguous. In this case the situation will be discussed on the talk page of the article in question. The Just Between Wikis community will at this point determine what the appropriate course of action will be. But remember that site administrators always have the final say. If the site administrators deem the content impermissible then it will be removed or re-edited according to Just Between Wikis policies and guidelines. How old does a user have to be to access adult content on Just Between Wikis? Any user accessing adult content must be a legal adult who is of age of consent in their respective place of residence or location. How does a user recognize pages on Just Between Wikis that include adult content? Links to articles containing adult content are clearly marked and inform the user that clicking the link will lead them to adult content. Also articles with adult content always carry a warning of the adult content it contains. The title of the article containing adult content will also always carry the prefix "Wonderwand". Can a user accidentally access adult content on Just Between Wikis? Accidental accessing of adult content on Just Between Wikis may occur. But the administrators of Just Between Wikis have tried to minimize this occurrence. Adult content on Just Between Wikis is placed under a special namespace called the "Wonderwand:Gateway". This prevents users from accidentally happening upon articles with adult content via the on site search engine. Links to adult content carry warnings that duly inform the user that he or she is accessing an article with adult content. Adult content Guidelines Where does one create an article containing adult content To create an article containing adult content one must add the prefix Wonderwand to the title of the article. This will place the new article in the Wonderwand namespace where all articles containing adult content must be placed. Searching for Wonderwand articles If you wish to travel to a regular article just type in the name of the article. For example if a user wishes to travel to the article on Kathryn Janeway they must type in: : Kathryn Janeway If the user wishes to travel to the adult article on Kathryn Janeway they must type in: : Wonderwand:Kathryn Janeway Linking to Wonderwand articles Links to adult content in articles can only be placed on the regular article page of the same name. For more information on how this works and how to write this link go here. Template:Gateway Creating a Wonderwand article To create a link to an article with adult content one must first make a regular article of said content. This article must have the same name as the article you wish to make. For example, before one can make the article "Wonderwand:Kathryn Janeway", one must first create the regular article called "Kathryn Janeway". This applies to all articles containing adult content. Once this is done please follow the guidelines on this article to proceed and the instructions on the Template:Gateway. Category:Just Between Wikis Policies and Guidelines